The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Phalaenopsis Orchid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name, ‘P. Ho's Colourful Bubbles’.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Hualien, Taiwan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform pot-type Phalaenopsis Orchid cultivars having attractive flower coloration.
The new cultivar breeder was Tin-Fan Ho. The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor from within the progeny of a cross-pollination of two identified proprietary selections of Phalaenopsis Orchid, not patented, in April, 1998, in a controlled environment in Taiwan. Later, it was verified and registered in Royal Horticulture Society (R.H.S.) and had its variety name “P. Ho's Colourful Bubbles” on September 2001.
Asexual propagation by tissue culture in a laboratory in Hualien, Taiwan has been used to increase the number of plants for evaluation and has demonstrated that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new Phalaenopsis Orchid are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.